Descending into Darkness
by Viceroy
Summary: Matrix is going Blind ! ( PART 4)
1. thoughts

**Descending into Darkness**

Part 1

  
  


The sun slowly made it's way over the buildings, lazily greeting the day, and began to warm the system with it's golden orange light.

"BEEP BEEP" The alarm next to the bed began to ring. A low grumble was heard from under the covers and a large green hand snaked out from the warm and fumbled for the snooze button before giving up and tossing the clock into the laundry hamper with a powerful swipe .

  
  


Andria , kicked the covers from off her , yawning and stretching she bounced out of bed to watch the sunrise.

She looked down a the green lump laying next to her "Are you coming with me to watch the sunrise?"

"Humph" Matrix growled throwing the blankets over his head. Andria crossed her arms 

"OH, come on Matrix , it's so beautiful, I've never seen anything so gorgeous.

It's like time itself stands still for just a moment, and the world is magic and...."

"It's just a sunrise, Andria " Matrix mumbled " I can see one whenever I want to"

Andria shrugged her shoulders and went out to watch the dawn break.

  
  


Sometime later , Matrix trudged slowly out of the bedroom, making his way to the bathroom.

He looked out to the balcony of their apartment , to find Andria still watching the sky and snorted.

"Probably looking for rainbows " he muttered as he began to shower , "she finds such amusement in the most boring things " He stepped out of the shower and dried himself off, looking in the mirror as he put on a grey shirt and a pair of jeans , "whoa, I'm pale looking today" he stared back at his refection, it was almost a mint green hue looking back at him, "hmph, better get some vitamins or something at the store today" He turned to go the door .

**THWACK!!!! **

"FUCK!!!!"

Matrix let out a curse as he touched his head rubbing the sore spot.

Andria came rushing in "What happened ?" She asked touching the sore spot on his head.

"OW, I hit the door frame!" Matrix winced .

Andria ,looked at him skeptically "Weren't you watching where you were going?" 

"Of course I was!" Matrix snapped " I just.........never mind let's go!" With that Matrix charged out the front door heading towards the diner. 

"Matrix , come on don't be grumpy let's have fun today Ok!" Andria pouted .

Huh...un ok .." Matrix mumbled , he was having a hard time keeping up with the bouncy game sprite, the sun was ruthless. "God, the sun's bright " Matrix finally said in frustration.

Andria gave him a weird look "You Ok Matrix,?"

"I'm fine it's just bright out that's all," he squinted , and held his arm up to the sun. "Great now she think I'm sick or something..... oh well she hasn't noticed how pale my skin is at least"he thought .

Andria watched with concern as Matrix tripped again on a zip board that was plainly visible,

"Matrix" she asked "are you sure your alright?"

"I'm fine, I didn't see it cause of the sun" Matrix said irritate, this was the third time he'd hit or tripped on something since they began walking. "I'm fine really Andria, it's just the sun" he said walking into the diner.

"Right the sun" Andria nodded , looking up at the cloudy sky.

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


In the diner they met Bob and Dot at one of the tables.

Andria sat down next to Dot and Bob scooted over for Matrix to take a seat, Andria watched as the large green sprite took his place next to Bob she was still concerned, but Matrix had assured her everything was fine , he was probably just tired .

Bob started telling Matrix about a new game he'd been in and soon they were carrying on a lively conversation.

  
  
  
  


"So then the user threw a frozen turkey at me !" Bob cried 

Matrix, threw his head back a laughed , while Dot talked with Andria.

"What do you think, Matrix?" Andria asked 

"Huh?" 

"Dot's new sweater what do you think of it?" 

Matrix looked over at his sister "it's nice" he said still laughing a bit "but I don't think brown suits you very much"

Dot gave him a bizarre look , the table had suddenly become very quiet.

Matrix shifted uncomfortably "What?" He asked, the others were all staring at him as though he'd grown a second head .

"Matrix" Dot began "I asked you if you liked the sweater , what does my looking good in brown have to do with it ?"

Now it was Matrix's turn to look confused . "Well sis, since the sweater is brown I thought I'd tell you that the colour doesn't suit you very well, sorry I hurt you feelings" he was beginning to get annoyed by this.

  
  


The others looked from each other then back to Matrix. "WHAT?!!!" Matrix yelled.

"Matrix" Bob began "what colour is Dot's sweater?"

"Oh ,I get it !!! This is a joke, your trying to get me to loose my cool, " Matrix laughed 

"Ok, I'll play along ... Brown Bob, Dot sweater is Brown"

Bob looked at him, there was something in his deep brown eyes that made Matrix uneasy

"Enzo" Bob said finally ""Dot's sweater is red"

  
  
  
  
  
  


To be continued............... 


	2. shadows

Viceroy : um sorry about taking so long with the chapters folks, I promise to be better about that from now on..........PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!"

  
  


Also, I don't use Reboot time, I can't figure it out..so live with it"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Descending into darkness part 2

  
  
  
  


  
  


"Dot's sweater is red....Dot's sweater is red........SWEATER IS RED....red...RED"

  
  


Matrix shifted uneasily in his chair. They really weren't designed for people as large as he was. His legs had fallen asleep hours ago and he could feel a crink forming in his neck from staring at the floor. He gave a sigh looking over to the clock, He'd been here for several hours now, a whole day wasted sitting in this boring room. He sighed again, slumping down low in the chair, hoping that maybe that would stop the tingling that was starting to creep up his legs.

From across the hall he heard a screaming binome child beg to be saved. He gave a scowl, "You and me both kid"

"huh" a voice next to him inquired.

"Nothing" he said gazing back at the floor, at least he wasn't alone. Bob had agreed to come with him. The guardian stared at him a few more moments before going back to his book.

Matrix yawned, wondering how the hell Bob was staying so damn quiet. The guardian was usually a live wire, almost impossible to keep still. He watched the small blue sprite continue to read, and realized he was glad Bob was here with him.

After his rather embarrassing incident at the diner, Dot, and Andraia had insisted that he go to the Principal office and see Phong.

There was the whoosh of a door opening, and Matrix looked up to see the old sprite enter the waiting room.

"Ah young Matrix, Guardian Bob.. Please come in, come in," Phong, greeted them pleasantly as he showed them into his room. "Now tell, what brings you here to the Principal office?" The old sprite asked.

'Well Phong we were hoping you could help us out with something" Bob began.

"Ah, I see. And how might I be of service to you?"

"We need you to examine Matrix's eyes," Bob explained. 

Matrix, kept silent, staring at his feet, as Bob and Phong continued to talk about him.

He didn't really mind being left out of the conversation,. But he was starting to get a little nervous, and the fact that their voices went lower whenever they turned to him was making him suspicious. 

// What's going on?......what's happening?.......// he wondered.

"Hmm, very well, young Matrix. Have a seat and we will get started"

  
  


Phong gave him a kind smile has he held a small device next to his eyes and began to shine a strong light into them.

"Humm" he gently guided Matrix's head to rest on a platform and brought another machine down in front of his face. The machine whirred back and forth, scanning his eyes slowly.

Matrix, shifted, he was starting to get a little uncomfortable.

The machine let out a small beep as it finished and came to a halt.

Matrix, got back up, greatly relieved. 

"Well?" He asked "What's wrong?"

"Patience, young Matrix," Phong said ""I'm afraid that it'll be at least 2 days before the results of your optics scan are complete. 

"What!" Matrix jumped up. "2, days!!"

"Yes..I'm afraid these take time" Phong replied.

"I can't wait that long, I need to know now!!" Matrix shouted, pacing the room like a man gone mad.

"Patience , young Matrix" Phong attempted.

"NO!" Matrix replied , knocking the chair over with a mighty kick. 

"Matrix!!" Bob cut in. He turned to the guardian, who was giving him a glare. He righted the chair again, but his temper hadn't cooled.

"This is just great!!" he scowled. "So in the mean time what do I do?" he glared down at the old sprite.

"You deal with it......one day at a time" Bob said curtly, stepping in between the two. "Thanks Phong, give us a call when the results are back." And with that the small, blue guardian pushed his green companion out the door.

  
  


****************************************************

  
  


Dot sat a stack of dishes in the sink to soak, before turning back to Mouse.

"I don't know Mouse," She was saying. "But don't you find it a little odd?" she watched her friend ponder over all she had told her.

"Well Dot, I really don't know what's wrong......sorry hun"

Dot sighed, she didn't think Mouse really would know, but she had needed to talk with someone.

After the whole bizarre incedent with her sweater. Bob had taken Matrix to the Principal office. Andraia had confessed that her brother seemed to be tripping or running into things a lot as of lately.

She took a seat at the bar, rubbing her temples . She knew she shouldn't be worrying like this. Matrix was a big boy, he could take care of himself. He was probably just tired, or stressed.

Or knowing Matrix a combination of the two. Yes she shouldn't worry........but still she did.

  
  


*****************************************************

  
  


"For Users Sake Bob, What's come over you !!" Matrix growled as soon as they were out of the principle office.

Bob kept walking a couple steps in front of him, not letting on that he'd heard.

" You didn't have to be so damn pushy, I can walk on my own you know !!" Still, Bob refused to answer him.

"Ooh" Matrix seethed, when he realized he was being ignored. "That's it Bob, you listen up, I ..unnnggg!!" He gasped in surprise as he was suddenly pinned to the wall. He looked down to see Bob's face inches from his own. The deep brown eyes blazing at him.

"No...YOU listen up. You had no right to behave the way you did at the principal office !!" Bob snapped, his voice harsh. " Your not a little sprite anymore Matrix, these people are trying to help you....so do everyone a favor and drop the " I Am Greater Than Thou Art crap.. NOW!!!"

Bob let go of his collar, and Matrix slid to the ground , slowly.

"When your ready to act your age, you know where to find me.." With that Bob walked away without so much as a backwards glance.

Matrix, sat where he'd fallen watching him go. // Bob? //

He'd never seen Bob so angry before.......angry at him.

"Bob......Bob wait...." He struggled to his feet. "I...I'm sorry..." He stood in the alleyway, watching and waiting at the entrance . But Bob did not return.

Slowly. Very slowly, he turned towards the diner.

  
  


*******************************************************

  
  


Andraia returned to the diner later that day. After having run an errand for Dot. She took a seat at the bar next to the command.com and the resident hacker, Mouse.

"So how'd it go?" she asked glancing around for Matrix.

Mouse gave a shrug, "We don't know yet sugar. Bob and Matrix haven't come back"

"Really?" Andraia, mused.

"I'm sure they'll be back soon" Dot stated, "I'm sure everything is fine " 

"Dot, honey...don't worry yourself" Mouse chided " Matrix will be fine, we'll get to the bottom of this just wait and see."

"Ya, Sparky's been in some tight spots before. He'll be ok" Andraia agreed.

The door to the diner opened, and Matrix walked in looking around briefly, before walking to the bar.

"Matrix," Dot smiled.

"Hey Sparky, how'd it go?" Andraia asked.

"I...um...it could have gone better I guess." Matrix replied lowering his gaze.

"What do you mean? What's wrong ?" Dot asked, grabbing his arms.

"Matrix, is it something serious?" Andraia, gave him a look of concern.

"Huh...wha. .. no..no...I mean I don't know.." Matrix stammered.

"You don't know?" Dot asked.

"Phong, said it'll be about 2 days before I know anything" Matrix replied glumbly.

"Then what are you talking about sugar" Mouse drawled, "How could things have been better, if you don't know how they are yet?"

Matrix sighed, "I ... guess...I wasn't really a model patient....Bob and me kinda had a fight....Is he here?" 

"Sorry Sugar, we haven't seen him since he left with you" Mouse said.

Matrix sighed again. "Alright......I'm going over to Bob's , I'll be back later," he waved goodbye and started towards the door.

"Wait, I'll come with you," Andraia said, getting up from her seat at the bar. " I was going to go over to Kits later today anyway, we can go together."

Matrix nodded, wrapping an arm around her waist as they headed out the door.

  
  


*************************************************************************

  
  


"So ....what happened?" Andraia asked casually awhile later as they walked through Kits sector.

"Um...nothing.... much" the large green sprite shrugged.

"Come on Matrix what did you do?" she pushed.

"Hey why do you assume that it was me that started it huh!" he snapped.

Andraia gave him her *get serious * look " So your going to tell me it was all Bob's fault right?"

"Oh....Ok,..ok." Matrix softened. "I'm sorry Ani....I....I know I've been acting like a bit of a bone head latley........" he took one of her hands into his own squeezing gently "..I.................I guess I just got scared .." he whispered, looking away from her, as his voice cracked.

"Oh Enzo," she gave him a hug wrapping her arms across his broad shoulders. "It's gonna be ok"

"ya....I know...I .." 

  
  


WARNING INCOMING GAME ....WARNING ..

  
  


"Some things never change," he groaned, giving Andraia a smirk, as the purple cube fell on them.

  
  


**************************

  
  


"Oh please" Matrix rolled his eyes. "It's a standard racing game. This was basic when I was a little sprite."

Andraia laughed , she knew playing games always made Matrix happy"Ok then, reboot"

"Reboot" 

The two sprites were suddenly sitting in a red sports car, dressed in racing suits and helmets, and behind the starting line of a race course with several other cars.

"ON YOUR MARK GET SET GO !!! The game voice announced. 

"Ya lets let 'em have it Matrix,!!" Andraia cried, taking aim, from the gunners seat. Matrix, gave an approving nod, as he revved the engine and took off down the track.

The user, came up close behind them, firing a missel as he started to pass.

"Matrix, torpedo at 3:oo o'clock " Andria warned. As the missel approached from the green sprites blind side. 

Matrix maneuvered the car expertly, throwing the seeker off their trail and into the rear end of one of the other unfortunate opponents.

"HA ha !! What'd I tell ya...Basic !!!" he laughed.

  
  


***************************************************************

  
  
  
  


From his apartment, Bob had been watching as the game had come down. He'd seen Matrix and Andraia enter and had held back to let them have their fun and tackle the game alone.

That had been almost half an hour ago. 

Now watching the purple cube , he felt an uneasiness rising in his stomach. It was oppressive, like thunder. As though something was about to happen...something serious. 

And so he stayed by the window watching.........and waiting.

  
  


****************************************************************

  
  
  
  


"FINAL LAP" the game voice announced.

"All right Matrix, this is it!!" Andraia laughed, as another opponent was sent sailing into the ditch.

"You bet," Matrix affirmed, swing the car into a hard bank. He stepped on the gas shooting into the lead.

The user's engine roared as it pulled up beside them, trying to gain the lead.

Matrix stared the user down as they made the last turn, "Not today user!!!!" He floored the gas, gritting his teeth. All that was left was the dead run to the finish line. His brows came together in fierce determination, as he focused on the finish line. "Huh..what!?"

Andraia turned to taunt the user as they gained the upper hand, and passed him on the course. Had she been watching Matrix, she would have seen his look of determination vanish moments before they crossed the finish line, winning the game , to be replaced by a look of sheer horror.

"GAME OVER" The voice announced.

Matrix allowed the other racers to pass him as he slowed the car to a crawl.

"Great job, Matrix,...but can I ask why we're going so slow...all of a sudden?" Andraia laughed turning about to face him. "Matrix?...." she asked, seeing the fear written on his face.

The car came to a stop as Matrix spoke in an oddly calm voice 

"Because I can't see Andria........................I can't see anything at all"

  
  
  
  


To Be Continued.............................................


	3. Darkness

Hey! Can you believe it, I finally, came out with another chapter, I know I know, shame on me for taking so long. But I promise, I have 3 chapters written and they will be up in quick succession of each other. So do not fret.

I have taken the time to try and use the reboot terms as I seem to be getting nailed by true reboot fans terribly upset that the story, doesn't keep with the reboot language very well... I'll try and fix that..Anyway's that's my piece I hope you enjoy. And now the story.... 

Viceroy

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Descending into Darkness--- chap 3

"Game over..." the voice announced as the game cube disappeared up into the sky.

"AndrAIa !! " Matrix cried, swinging his arms around wildly. "AndrAIa...where..?"

"I'm here, I'm right here Sparky..don't worry" she soothed, grasping on of his large green arms, and giving in a squeeze.

"I'm blind...... I'm blind..........OH USER !!! I'M BLIND !!!.." He yelled, his voice raising in pitch, and cracking, with sheer panic.

"Matrix calm down !!" AndrAIa scolded, desperately clutching on to his arm. "We'll get help.."

"Yes....ok....ok" Matrix nodded, taking several deep breaths. AndrAIa, felt his muscles relax a little as he began to calm down.

"Come on we can go to the diner , or the Principle office" she suggested.

"NO !" Matrix snapped. He couldn't let Dot see him like this, and he didn't want to go back to Phong so soon after his rude dismissal earlier .

"No....I...I got to see Bob. He'll know what to do.."

" Bob..? Are you sure..?" she asked. Bob was a good friend, but could he really help in this case. 

"Yes....please Ani, please take me to Bob's " his voice cracked again, as he swallowed past the lump in his throat.

AndrAIa quickly agreed, her eyes softening as she clasp his shoulder. She understood.

For all his power and strength, Matrix was scared. And Bob was....... his hero.

"Come on" she whispered, taking his hand in her own, she began leading them down the path, to Kit's sector.

  
  


*************************************************************************

Bob was at the door when they arrived, he quickly ushered them inside.

"What has happened?" he asked, taking in Matrix's shaken state.

"Matrix is blind.." AndrAIa told him.

"When..?" the blue guardian asked his brows furrowing .

"Just now, as we were finishing the game....."

Bob leaned close to his large green friend.

"Enzo..?" he asked. The sprite had been silent since they arrived.

"Bob.." the deep voice grated, full of emotion. "Bob... Help me.."

The guardian felt his heart break, with those words, the sorrow and fear on the young sprites face was wrenching....he wanted Bob to be the hero again, and make everything all better.

The trouble was Bob didn't know how....

// But I sure will try, Enzo..//

Taking a deep breath, he put a warm smile on his face and grasped one of Matrix's arms. "Easy Enzo...easy.."

"I can't see Bob.." he whispered, his body was still held rigid like a piece of taunt wire wanting so badly to snap.

"I know Enzo......come have a seat.." He led the large sprite to the couch, and sat down beside him. "Can you see anything Ezno...anything at all..?" he asked waving a hand in front of his friend face.

The mechanical yellow eye was off line, and his natural eye, was clouded and unfocused. There was no reaction as Bob's hand swept by.

"NO, only darkness.........just darkness.."

Bob bit his lip, glancing over his shoulder, to give AndrAIa a worried look.

The game sprite took a seat on the other side if her lover, rubbing his shoulder.

"Don't worry Sparky...we'll figure out something..." she assured him.

"We should tell Dot.." Bob began "An..

NO !!" Matrix cried

" But Enzo.." Bob jumped back in alarm.

" NO please Bob...we can't .."

"But..she's your sister....she..."

"I ...I know but I just can't tell her...not just yet please...Bob.."

Despite his better judgment Bob nodded "OK.....for now.." he replied quietly "But I want to inform Phong on this at least."

Yes.." AndrAIa agreed cutting off Matrix's protests.

"OK" The small guardian said, satisfied for the time being at the arrangement. "You two will stay here for the night. In the morning I'll talk with Phong, and we'll decide where to go from there. Agreed..?"

Matrix frowned "It doesn't seem like much of a plan Bob..?"

"No.." Bob smiled "I'm afraid plans are Dot's specialty. You can either go with my suggestion, or if you want a more elaborate plan.....tell Dot.."

"No ! ..no...it's fine we'll do it your way." Matrix sighed.

"Aww come on..chin up Matrix, My way of thinking hasn't killed me yet..." Bob chuckled.

"Hmph...no but lets not forget the number of close calls, and brushes with death you've had."

"Hmm" Bob rubbed his chin "I guess there have been a few.."

"Too many to count.." Matrix growled, but there was an undercurrent of humor in it.

"OK ok.." Bob said, as he went into the closet to grab some spare blankets and a pillow.

"You two can have the bedroom, I'll take the couch" Bob said, fluffing the pillow up and setting it down, on his sofa.

"What..? No Bob " Matrix began "I don't wanna..."

"Matrix "Bob cut in "No arguing, you look tired. Besides, the couch is only big enough for one person, and I assume you'd both be happier sleeping with each other, rather than one of you with me"

"Wha..?" the comment caught Matrix off guard.

"I'm told I snore..." Bob finished.

The small group laughed, at the joke before Matrix sighed "OK, point taken..still.."

"Go on...get some rest huh.." Bob said nudging , him towards the bedroom.

"Thanks Bob....I am tired I guess...I think I'll take a shower and then hit the hay..." He stuck his arms out, feeling his way around.

'Hey Sparky, do you want a hand..?" AndrAIa offered .

"No !" Matrix snapped, "I've been in Bob's apartment before, I can do it myself !!" he huffed stepping slowly.

AndrAIa , gave Bob a sympathetic shrug, as a loud crash rang out from the hall.

"OWW !!" 

Bob sighed, looking up into the eyes of the game sprite. "Better get some sleep AndrAIa .... it's gonna be a long minute.."

To Be Continued.....................................

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Regrets

Descending into Darkness part 4

"Goodnight you two," Bob called to the two sprites as he made his way from the kitchen into the living room, and lat down on the sofa.

"Goodnight Bob" Matrix and AndrAIa called over their shoulder as they, closed the door and headed to bed.

After serveral nano's of silence, Bob slowly got up from the sofa, pushing back the covers and tiptoeing across the room, to his desk. He kneeled down beside it, pulling out several large medical books, from behind. Turning on the small table lamp he picked up one of the texts and began to read through the table of contents.

heart conditions,..... Brain ailments..... ..hmm ...diseases of the eyes ..and their cures...

The small blue sprite leaned over , his face pressed close to the words as he read silently through the night.

It was early the next morning when AndrAIa, got quietly out of bed, and made her way out of the room, and into the living room.

"Bob..?" She walked into the kitchen, finding a small note stuck to the fridge.

gone to get groceries .. Be back later......Bob

Bob...she sighed. The guardian, was a true friend, to them. It was odvious he cared very much about Enzo.

She gave a sad smile and went about making a cup of tea for herself, before heading out to sit on Bob's balcony. A small breeze was blowing past, and AndrAIa let the wind whip through her long mane, leaning back against the door frame, losing herself to the moment.

"**Ow** !!" Matrix's voice rang from the hallway following a loud crash, that shook the small apartment.

AndrAIa was on her feet in an instant.

"Matrix !" she cried, dashing in from the balcony, and into the living room. She grasped hold of one of the large sprites green arms, as he swayed.

"I'm fine !!" Matrix shouted, pushing her off. "I just hit the coffee table that's all." he made to take another step.

"Stop ! The Vase !! Matrix, you broke a vase, there's glass everywhere... stop .."

Matrix, held still, his brows fixed in concentration.

"I'll clean it up.." he muttered.

AndrAia, shook her head her eyes filling with tears. "No...I can.."

" I don't need your help..AndrAIa..ok.." Matrix snapped.

"Oh users sake Enzo, stop it !!" the game sprite suddenly snapped at him. "You do !! What's wrong with a little help anyway.?"

Matrix grumbled something under his breath that sounded a bit like an apology, before he grudgingly let himself be led into the kitchen.

He sat quietly listening as AndrAIa cleaned up the broken mess, then came back into the kitchen.

"Do you want to come sit with me?" she asked.

"Where..?" Matrix asked turning to the sound of her voice.

"Out on the balcony.."

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Watching the sunrise as usual .." she smiled. Matrix shrugged, but got up and let her take him to the balcony, sitting down next to her.

It's so peaceful out here in the morning, before everybody wakes up.." AndrAIa murmured.

"...yes...." Matrix agreed, he couldn't hear a soul , nothing at all say for a few of the morning birds calling to each other. It was rather nice.

"AndrAIa..?...Where's Bob..?" he asked, suddenly remembering their host. Surly Bob would have heard that crash he'd caused.

"He went out to get some groceries..." she smiled "Apparently, a bachelors fridge, is lacking in a few of the essentials to keep more than one person going for so long."

"He's...he's a good friend" Matrix choked.

"Yes...he is.."

The silence resumed for several nanos until it was broken by a loud sniffle.

"Enzo..?" AndrAIa turned to the large sprite at her side. "What's wrong....?"

"I always did it don't I...? Always just take things for granted....You, Dot ..Bob...." he rubbed a hand over his eyes. " everything...................even the sunrise.."

Enzo,... it's not like that..... you just.." she began to comfort him.

"No it is like that, !" he sobbed. "It's exactly like that! I had a chance, I had a million chances to sit and watch the sunrise with you, to gaze into your eyes, to look To really look and see .and I never bothered. Never bothered to say thank you to Bob for all the things he's done , never bothered to tell Dot how much she means to me......never took the time to sit with you, and watch the simple pleasure of the sun rise, and capture the look on your face as it happened.

I never worried about watching the sunrise. I just figured it would always be there for me to see whenever I felt like it" he lift his head to the sky. Sightless eyes staring blankly., as tears slid down his cheeks. "And now..........now I'd give anything just to be able to see one sunrise with you Ani..."

To Be Continued.....................................


	5. Conscience

Descending into darkness part 5

PS: ""  means person is thinking.

* * *

Bob made his way up from the kit's sector, through the energy park and into the principle office. He hoped that Phong would have more information on Matrix's condition, than he'd been able to find last night.

Stifling a yawn Bob, walked up the steps and into the main office. A young binome guard greeted him as he strode past. "I need to speak with Phong " Bob said putting pleasantries aside, and cutting off the guards welcome.

"Aggh Bob, what troubles you my son..?" Phong asked as the doors to his office opened to reveal the concerned face, of the young guardian.

" Matrix is blind.." he blurted out. Hoping, that Phong would have a good answer to this.

'Oh dear...oh dear...dear" the old sprite muttered to himself.

"Phong, waht's going on here , what's happening to Enzo..?"

"When I examined Enzo's eyes I told you it would be at least two seconds before we would knw for sure...but.." he stopped shaking his head in worry. "To loose his sight so fast.."

"Phong..?"

"This is bad Bob ...very bad"

_( I couldn't help myself)_

_""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

Bob cracked open the door of his apartment, poking his head in and checking to see if the coast was clear.

no one there. Good... He quickly darted in side. Closed the door, and stalking into the kitchen., setting the groceries down.

what am I going to tell Matrix and AndAIa...?Bob asked himself, absently shoving food into the fridge.

Suddenly a vid window popped up in front of his face.

"Dot !!" He yelped, dropping a can off energy mix.

"Sorry to bother you Bob, but have you seen Matrix..?" she asked, giving him a worried look.

"Ahhh..." Bob bent down grabbing the can, and turning what he hoped looked like, nonchalantly back to the pile of groceries. "N..no no I haven't ...I think he and AndrAIa are spending some time together.....er..somewhere.."

"I've been Viding his apartment all minute... I wish I knew where he was. Bob I'm worried about him."

Bob, ground his teeth, he was glad his back was to her. He was a terrible liar, and he was sure if she saw his face fight now, his eyes would have given him away.

"Ya Dot, I am too. But you know Matrix, he'll come around." Bob's eyes darted to the hallway. He could hear his bedroom door opening.

"Um.. Dot I'm sorry to cut you off but I really got to go... bye.."

"Bob,wai.." with a quick tap the vid window disappeared, and Bob turned to face AndrAIa, leading an unamused Matrix in behind her.

"Bob, who are you talking to?" She asked.

"That was Dot," Bob mumbled.

"What..! You didn't say anything did you..?" Matrix cried, looking in Bob's general direction.

"No.." Bob sighed hanging his head " no ...I didn't. She's very worried about you though.."

"I'll be fine... in a few minutes it'll be like it never happened." He stated sitting down at the table.

Bob, swayed slightly, clutching the kitchen counter for support. He felt like he was going to be physically ill any moment.

""oh Enzo...""

AndrAIa must have noticed how pale the small guardian had gone for she got up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Bob...are you ok..?" she gave him a concerned look, Bob found hard to hold.

Ya..I.. I'm fine" he muttered ducking his head. "Dot ,just surprised me that's all"

AndrAIA didn't look entirely convinced.

"You look pale.." she pressed.

"I have a bit of a headache.." he lied. She gave him a look that clearly said she didn't believe a word.

"Ok..ok..." He sighed. " It's s just.....I lied to her.. And.....ya. " he watched her give him a sympathetic look, knew she was sorry that he'd had to lie to Dot to keep their secret safe. He just wished that he could tell her everthing.......but not here.....not yet.

"So are we all set for dinner?" He smiled, putting on a false cheerfulness, he knew she wasn't buying. But thankfully she didn't pursue the issue.

"Ya, bout time, I'm starved. " Matrix growled, in an almost friendly manner. "At least I can still eat being blind."

"Really Sparky, how could you miss such a large target.." AndrAIa teased.

"Har har, very cute..eh Bob.......Bob..?"

The blues sprite seemed to be off in his own world again.

"Bob..?"

"Huh..?"

"Are you ready for dinner..?"

"Ya.......ya let's eat.." he nodded slowly.

To Be Continued...............


End file.
